Red Dawn
by yaoiman2
Summary: A crap beginning of a story I wrote in school. Includes Omega Red and Red Skull. Ships start KurtAmanda and move to slash Kurt?
1. Prologue

X-Men Evolution: Red Dawn

Prologue:

At the beginning of World War II, Nazi Germany created Red Skull, a super strong soldier. Red Skull became so powerful that even Adolf Hitler himself was afraid of him.

To combat Red Skull the United States created Captain America, using newly developed technology, transforming a man so weak the Army wouldn't accept him, into a super strong warrior.

In response to Captain America, the Soviet Union created Omega Red. The Soviets realized that Omega Red was extremely mentally unstable, so they locked him in the Void.

The Void is a prison, which is said to be inescapable. But with the right amount of strength, and powerful allies, nothing is inescapable.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Dreams Can Hurt

Kurt Wagner awoke suddenly, thinking for a second that he was back in Germany. After taking in his surroundings, though, he realized he was still in Bayville.

There was a knock on the door and he heard Logan call, "Come on, Elf. Early morning training session!"

Kurt looked at the clock. "Are you insane?" he said. "It's 2 am."

"I said early morning," came the reply.

"Logan, have you ever heard of a mutant named Omega Red?" asked Kurt as they were using the elevator to get to the lower levels.

Logan suddenly pressed the _Stop_ button. "Were did you hear that name?"

"I-I just had zis strange dream," Kurt replied nervously.

"What was it like?" asked Logan.

"I just heard a bunch of names: Captain America, Captain Britain, Red Skull and Omega Red," he replied.

"What happened then?" Logan asked.

"Omega Red broke out of a prison named The Void," Kurt said.

Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde and Rogue were waiting impatiently for Kurt and Logan. Scott looked at his watch and frowned. "Where are they?" he wondered out loud.

Rogue was about to reply with a smart-aleck remark when the door slid open and Logan entered the room. "Where's Nightcrawler?" asked Jean.

"He's getting' Bobby," Logan replied.

"Why Bobby?"

"Well, he did help in the fight against Apocalypse," Logan answered. "And, I hate to admit it, but he's pretty good."

Rogue heard a loud BAMF behind her. She turned around and saw Kurt and Bobby behind her. Bobby still looked tired, but Kurt was wide-awake and had a grim look on his face.

"So, uh, when do we start the training session?"

Kurt bamfed away from a falling boulder trying to get closer to Omega Red. The others were down. He was the only one left to fight Omega Red… and whatever other surprises came.

He teleported up to Omega Red and kicked him in the chest, making him stagger back. It took Omega Red only half a second to get back up.

Kurt heard running behind him and turned around to see Red Skull in a flying kick towards him. The kick connected with Omega Red's face though.

Kurt had dropped down at the last second, narrowly dodging the kick. The kick knocked Omega Red off balance. Taking the opportunity, Kurt did a sweeping kick to Omega Red's leg, tripping him. He bamfed out of the way before they could fall on him.

"WHY was it KURT that took them both out?" growled Logan.

"I don't know if I should take zat as a compliment or an insult," Kurt said to Kitty.

"Pick one!" Kitty snapped, still mad that she had been knocked out.

"Alright," Logan sighed, "You might as well go to school."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kurt sat down gingerly. Amanda Sefton, Kurt's girlfriend (awwww!) was already there. "You look tired," she said.

"I am," he answered. "Early morning training session."

"Doesn't sound too bad," Amanda said.

"With Logan," said Kurt.

"Ouch," she said.

Kurt sat there, not very hungry. The dream was still bothering him. "Somethin' botherin' you?" asked Amanda.

"No," Kurt replied.

"Yes, there is."

"No there's not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Okay!" Kurt yelled. "What are we, three!"

"Sorry," Amanda said. "But there is something bothering you, and I won't stop until you tell me."

"Okay," Kurt said with a sigh, and proceeded to tell her about the dream.

"Wow," said Amanda, "that's weird."

"Yeah."

Kurt had fallen asleep in class, and he was having the same dream. Captain Britain, Captain America, Red Skull, Omega Red. But this time there was a different figure… him. Kurt didn't know why, but he was there.

Tentacles shot from Omega Red's hands and wrapped themselves around him neck. He tried to teleport away, but it wasn't working. The tentacles got tighter and tighter, and then he passed out.

He woke up to feel Amanda shaking him. "Come on Kurt," she said. "Period's over."

Kurt got up and walked with Amanda to the door. When they got into the hall, Amanda turned around and blocked Kurt's path. She leaned against a locker and asked, "So… did you have any dreams?"

"Don't wanna to talk about it," Kurt mumbled.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kurt said, louder this time.

"Too bad," Amanda said. "Tell me."

Kurt sighed. "Alright," Kurt said, and proceeded to tell Amanda about the dream.


End file.
